Chapter 27: Unmasking
(The scene fades to Times Square where everyone watching the unmasking of the Puppet Master. The clown was tied to a pole. Beron walks over to it.) * Beron: Now, let’s see who this Puppet Master really is. (He lifts the clown's mask off. The citizens gasp. The culprit was...) * Linmis: Cookie? * Superman: Cookie?! * Manhattan Citizens: Cookie? * Lex Luthor: Uncle Cookie? But why? Manhattan is a hero’s place. * Tezan: Manhattan was the heroes’ life, but sadly, you uncle, Cookie, never got the glory. * Terso: And his injury put him out of the spotlight. * Branic: Permanently. * Hanso: He started to truly resent Manhattan because he knew he could never be the champion he always dreamed of being. * Darna: That resentment grew into hatred over the years, as he trained others to be what he could not. * Lamil: That’s when he developed his plan for revenge. (The scene fades to several flashbacks.) * Dylar: (voiceover) But that wouldn't be enough. He needed a pawn to steal Branic's utility belt. * Catwoman: (voiceover) That's when he devised the idea of hacking into a videogame and placing post-hypnotic suggestions into it. * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: (voiceover) That game would become part of a contest, which Cookie set up with fake emails he sent throughout Manhattan. * Arnor: (voiceover) That's why he used the clown to attack your videogame stidio: to cover his tracks. * Adluk: (voiceover) The contest assured that only the most skilled pawn would arrive at Manhattan to aid in the theft. Cookie then used flashing lights to activate Cleral’s post-hypnotic programming. * Zatanna: (voiceover) When Cookie identified the belt in Linmis’s bed as Branic’s utility belt, he was lying. He'd already switched them. * Catwoman: (voiceover) With Cleral taking the blame, Cookie was free to carry out his ultimate plan. * Roska: (voiceover) Which was to steal a lot of gym chalk, and with the help of the clown, create so much panic and injury... (Then, it fades back to the present.) * Roska: ...that Manhattan would be completely ruined and the Justice League would never recover. * Cleral: But thanks to the Justice League here, we got the civilians saved in time for Halloween. Good work. (slaps Roska) * Roska: Er, thanks. * The Flash: And the real utility belt. Where is it now? * Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan: Elementary, my dear, Flash. Cookie’s wearing it. (Lenat tears apart the Puppet Master's clothes to find the utility belt hiden inside. He takes it from him.) * Lenat: Sorry, Cookie. But the utility belt isn’t for villains. It’s for superheroes. (He raises it up into the night air. The crowd cheers.) * Alex Russo: The only question left is, where did you go every time the Puppet Master showed up? * Superman: Well, uh, to tell you the truth, Dylar was practicing. She and the others planned to perform at the closing ceremony tonight. But what I want to know is, why, Lex? Why? * Lex Luthor: To make myself rich and to make Manhattan a huge success. Clark, I wanted to show you that I could do it all. * Superman: But I’ve always known that. The only reason I didn’t want you to get involved is that I didn’t want you to get hurt. Well, I’m afraid, this time, you’re gonna have to pay for your mistakes, Luthor. (He lets Lex go and he runs into the guards, who haul him away to Arkham. He hangs his head in shame.) * Alex Russo: Good call hiring these kids, sir. I thought they might come in handy. * Versad: Just get Cookie out of here. * Alex Russo: Yes, I will do, sir. You bet. (The police call Cookie away. Hanso gives the belt to The Flash.) * Hanso: A utility belt was the icing on the cake, Mr Allen. Cookie could live off its golden jewels for the rest of his life. * Cookie: And I would’ve gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for you meddling kids and your giant, crazy cat! * Alex Russo: This must be kind of tough on you, Superman. * Superman: I'm not worried. They'll learn their lesson. And my lawyers will have this whole thing sorted out in 24 hours. They're that darn good. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Shocking Moments